pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jäzzi
Project Which project do you think I would be best at? Could you respond on my page. Can it please be one that I can actually join. Yugimuto1 19:41, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't a clue what you're talking about. --Jazzi 19:42, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::They mean a PokePower Project. 00:55, May 3, 2012 (UTC) What templates do i use for them? Jazzi what templates will i need to add & make userboxes? Anyway i don't think they can appear when searching through photos on here normally. WaterKirby1994 23:22, May 3, 2012 (UTC) : See Project:Userboxes. — Wattz2000 23:24, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Email Had to do it-- Project Can I join the walkthrough project? I will just finish the FireRed, LeafGreen, Ruby and Sapphire games.. :No, you don't meet the requirements. And we're not working on FR/LG or R/S yet. Jazzi 10:48, May 8, 2012 (UTC) hi thanks for message! :Just so you know that's an automated message. Jazzi 19:20, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jazzi, It's Trainer Micah what new? How are you? Hope your doing well Chat with you soon..Trainer Micah 14:22, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Charizard3 Hey Jazz, I wanted to know if you still remember me from awhile back. Do you? With Flames so hot they're Blue! 14:13, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I would also like to complain that some of the admins are now REALLY inactive. I mean SOME of you come on once a week, and then some of you don't even show up for over a week. I think you guys need to work on attendance. With Flames so hot they're Blue! Never Mind It's Testing Season In School With Flames so hot they're Blue! 23:45, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I did not know and I hope you are better. I am not only talking about you I am also talking about Hstar. Anyways I apologize for offensing you. Please forgive me. With Flames so hot they're Blue! Report Can you delete this page? It had inappropriate language and vandalism! Can you also block 86.30.240.139? He/she was adding vandalism to pages! Lindsey :Page is gone and the user is blocked. Thanks for alerting me to this. Jazzi 18:42, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Chat There is somebody who is joining chat and made 0 edits. I read on the rules that you need to make 25 edits to join chat. Can you ask that user to leave? Please TotallyLindsey 00:08, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry about that, I wasn't able to swing by due to cleaning up another wiki. Jazzi 20:17, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on being featured wikian on community centre.Yugimuto1 -Talk 20:16, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you =) Jazzi 20:17, June 7, 2012 (UTC) PlayQuiz I am sorry, but I do not know what PlayQuiz was(is). Could you please tell me? Yugimuto1 Talk edits 16:28, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Going to give you an unbiased opinion on this: PlayQuiz is a feature that Wikia implements on some wikis to give a "quiz" to the users that use the wiki. It has a few questions on the topic of the wiki and is normally added into the wiki when something new is being released, such as Pokémon Black and White 2. Jazzi 14:00, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat Ban Hi there! Just checking on my chat ban. I noticed a new thing in my contributions page made by WikiaBot or something that says something about my ban being moved across for the new version of chat. It says I have a ban from May 2012 that expires in 6 months in November 2012. I was just wondering why it says the start time is in May when I was originally banned in like december or january. Also, why such a long ban? I have already been banned for like the past 6 months. But, the original ban was infinite wasn't it? Is what occurred just a result from migrating to a new chat version? Thanks for the help! See ya! 18:33, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :No, you're remaining banned. Jazzi 14:00, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I have to say, you don't seem to be too good of an administrator. You really don't do that good of a job with helping me out on inquiries. If you had actually taken your laziness away and took the time to read that, you would realize that your response of, "No, you're remaining banned." was not a response that in anyway could fit the things I said. I never once asked for a lift in the ban. I merely described some things I noticed, asked your opinion on some things and asked why such a long ban. I did not ask for a lift, meaning your response was clearly made just out of assumption after reading the heading. Next time, try reading a user's post. I posted a longer message for a reason. I expect a comprehensive and helpful response to my questions and one that makes sense. Hopefully you will actually read this and not respond yes/no to something that is clearly not a yes/no situation. ::: 13:33, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Don't accuse me of being a bad administrator when your post wasn't clear to the point. Excuse me for trying to sort things out for the wiki, excuse me for actually trying to figure out a future for this wiki. Before you want to accuse me of being a bad administrator, you should know the things I do behind scenes. I don't deal much with chat bans, considering the fact I don't use chat any longer and I'm busy with background things. Now, before you go and say I'm harassing you or some slanderous thing you'll probably say, I'll remind you to this. :::::You're actually lucky to be still able to edit the wiki after your off-wiki harassment, Evanf was banned for that. Don't push your luck. Jazzi 15:29, June 18, 2012 (UTC) gallery how do i fix the gallery thanks warrior :Provide a screenshot. Jazzi 14:00, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::how do i provide a screenshot ::thanks warrior :::Nevermind then. Jazzi 14:09, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::well can you fix some of the pages :::::I still don't see the problem you're having. Jazzi 15:29, June 18, 2012 (UTC)